


Building Our Fairytale

by nothinginfinite



Category: Bandom, Empires, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Young Veins
Genre: Barebacking, Exhibitionism, Future Fic, In Public, M/M, RPF, Wall Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>disclaimer:</b> If I was making money writing these stories, I wouldn't be in the debt that I am. This is in no way true or intended to hurt the aforementioned parties. Any similarities to actual events are purely coincidental. As always, please do not link this to anyone mentioned in this story or the people they know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Building Our Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** If I was making money writing these stories, I wouldn't be in the debt that I am. This is in no way true or intended to hurt the aforementioned parties. Any similarities to actual events are purely coincidental. As always, please do not link this to anyone mentioned in this story or the people they know.

The thing is, it's not like Jon should be this horny; they'd fucked before they'd even left the church, muffling their moans in each other's shoulders lest they be smited by the wrath of God himself. But here they are, nestled away in a quiet and shadowed alcove, all hungry mouths and desperate hands. Jon can see the dance floor clearly from where they're semi-hidden and he moans as Tom's hands make quick work of his tux pants, slipping inside to palm Jon's already hard dick.

"Shh. Do you want them to know we're here?" Tom nips at Jon's bottom lip, enticing another moan to slip from his mouth as he bucks up into Tom's hand. Jon's hard, has been hard since Tom looked at him over his champagne glass while Jon was talking to William, his heated gaze heavy with want.

"Fuck me, Tom. Please." Tom chuckles low and dark and shoves Jon's pants down. Jon steps out of them, just one leg before he's sliding it up to wrap around Tom's hip, pulling him closer. "Please, Tom. Want you so bad."

Tom chuckles again and hitches Jon up higher, pressing him back into the wall, feet off the floor. And then he's pressing into Jon, slow and easy and Jon's still wet and open from their earlier activities. Jon throws his head back, tries to push himself further onto Tom's cock, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Tom's shoulders.

"You look so hot right now, baby. Does it turn to you on to know that our friends could look over and see you right now, my dick up your ass, fucking you so hard?" Tom's breathing is ragged as he starts up a steady rhythm, cock dragging inside Jon, making his legs tighten around Tom's waist. "Do you want them to see you moaning like a whore for me, eagerly spreading your legs? Hm?"

Jon's cock twitches with every word that falls from Tom's lips and he's biting his own lip to keep from moaning loudly, hard enough that he tastes copper, but it only turns him on more. He brings one hand up to tangle in Tom's hair, pulling him in for a bruising kiss that's more wet and dirty than possessing any kind of finesse. Jon's close, cock arching up against his stomach, leaving darkened streaks of pre-cum against his white shirt.

As if reading his thoughts, Tom picks up the pace, his hips pushing into Jon's hard. Jon reaches between them to stroke his cock, thumb pressing against the head, burying his face into Tom's neck, sucking at the flesh he finds there, marking him. Tom presses against his prostate once, twice and Jon's arching up, fingers slipping over his leaking cock and then he's gone, spurting thick ropes of cum over his hand, biting down on the skin at the base of Tom's neck as he comes. Tom's hips stutter and then he stiffens, and Jon feels warmth spread through him when Tom comes.

They stay there, slumped against the wall, against each other, regaining their breath. Tom pulls out slowly, easing Jon's legs back to the ground and Jon whimpers softly from the loss. He takes an extra moment to regain feeling in his legs before bending down and pulling his pants back up. Tom's there, claiming his mouth in another kiss, hands buttoning and zipping Jon up. When he pulls away, Tom's hair is rumpled and his lips are kiss-swollen and Jon's sure that he looks as thoroughly debauched as Tom, but he can't be bothered to care. The ring on his finger catches a beam of light as he reaches up to brush some of Tom's hair out of his face, and he can't help the dopey smile that covers his face.

Tom takes his hand, the matching band on his finger somehow cool against Jon's palm and leads him back out into the open. Their friends and family look at them with knowing eyes, but Jon doesn't really give a flying fuck. They part ways, to mingle amongst their guests. Jon catches Tom's eye as he's chatting with Sisky and something in his heart swells at the sight of the mark on Tom's neck, claiming him.

Jon grins widely and turns his attention back to Spencer, thumb idly playing with the band on his finger. Sometimes, you do get your happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on justranda/nothinginfinite on livejournal.


End file.
